Night Time in the City
by Kate Anderson
Summary: She had never liked to be called baby until she heard his voice say it


Title: Night Time in the City 

Author: Kate Anderson 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters 

** 

She had never liked to be called baby until she heard his voice say it. 

When he whispered it into her ear as they lay tangled in the sheets. As his hand brushed over her breast. It seemed so right. 

"I'm thinking that we should check out the husband," Jack's voice said. "I think he's hiding something." 

Samantha let her eyes lose focus and she watched as the lights passed by in a blur. It was soothing to be a passenger in the car at night. "Can it wait until tomorrow?" she asked, stifling a yawn. 

"Of course," Jack replied. 

Samantha's eyes drifted from the passing lights to Jack's hands on the steering wheel. Their smooth motion as he guided the car onto the approach for the bridge. 

_His fingers on her thighs. His mouth, calling her baby._

Across the bridge and into Manhattan. Jack's hand left the wheel and flicked the switch on the heater control. A gust of cool air hit Samantha's leg. Her bare leg. The nylons had ripped, she had taken them off. 

"It'll warm up in a second," Jack murmured, now fiddling with the radio control. 

So many lights, all in a blur. Samantha squinted her eyes and tried to focus on just one beam. Jack found a soft rock station. _I'm here without you, baby._

"Is the music too loud?" Jack asked. Both hands back on the wheel. 

"It's fine," Samantha replied. 

The heater was blowing warm on her legs now. She reached out a hand and turned the vent in front of her, enjoying the feel of the heat on her face. 

_Jack's hot ragged breath on her face._

Traffic had stopped moving. "Must be an accident." Jack said, drumming his fingers on the wheel. Horns blared all around them. "Idiots," Jack grumbled. "Honking won't help." 

Samantha smiled. The heat was making her sleepier. Jack was moving, turning around in his seat, rummaging for something in the back. 

"You been holding out on me?" she asked. 

Jack triumphantly held up a chocolate bar and half a bottle of water. "Emergency rations." he said with a grin. 

_His smile as he stroked her hair as they lay together. Gentle strokes._

The chocolate was sweet, melting on her tongue. She took the bottle from his hand and let the warm water flow down her throat. Jack was watching her, so she licked her fingers. 

The glowing green numbers told Samantha that it was almost midnight. Funny - she should want to be at home, curled up in bed. 

"We should be moving soon," Jack said. "I think I just saw an ambulance leave." 

She didn't want to move. She wanted to stay here, stuck in traffic. With Jack. "Can we turn off the radio?" Samantha asked. Cher wasn't her style. 

_Sure, baby. Whatever you want, baby._

"I don't know why I turned it on in the first place." Jack replied. Samantha pushed the off button. 

The chocolate was gone and Jack replaced the cap on the empty water bottle. Samantha glanced out the window and looked longingly at the Chinese restaurant. "Eggrolls would be good." she said. 

The traffic wasn't moving. Another ambulance arrived. "Think we have time?" Jack turned the key and the heater shut off. 

The air outside was cold, Samantha felt her skin ripple as it crept up her skirt. She felt the childish urge to giggle as she and Jack darted through cars and arrived at the front doors of the restaurant. 

She had sauce on her chin. At least that's the excuse that Jack gave as he wiped it off with his thumb. "Uh oh..." Samantha murmured. 

Jack picked up his napkin and began to dab at a fresh stain on the front of his shirt. "Hmmm?" 

"The traffic's moving." 

A chuckle rose up in Jack's throat as he watched the cars attempt to move around theirs that remained parked in the middle of the lane. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. 

"Maybe we should just stay in here." Samantha suggested. The waitress approached the table with a pitcher full of water. 

"They're liable to arrest us if we leave." 

"They'll get over it. Once we flash our badges." Samantha said and watched as a pair of cops peered inside the windows of their car. Probably looking at the chocolate bar wrapper, the empty bottle and her ripped nylons. 

Their glasses were filled with water. Ice cubes clinking. The waitress vanished again. 

"What's your bet on how long it will take them to tow it?" Jack asked. 

"An hour, tops." Samantha replied. 

_Jack's smile. The sound of his shirt as he put it over his shoulders. I'm leaving now, baby._

The cab was warm and Jack was sitting too close. His leg was touching hers. His fingers were dancing in his lap. She wondered what he'd do if she touched them. 

"Eight-fifty." the driver said. Jack pulled a crumpled ten from his wallet and passed it up. 

Samantha's hand was on the door handle and she realized that Jack's was too. "Keep the change." he said. 

She said nothing as he followed her into the building. She said nothing as he followed her up the stairs. "Are you coming in?" she asked as she unlocked the door. 

His lips on hers. His hand pulling at her blouse. She locked the door behind them. 


End file.
